Vesper
by Kunya
Summary: A spin-off story based off of the BioShock series.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hooks and Corsets

She felt disgusting.

Every inch of her body felt so filthy, so vile, so tainted. Whatever traces left of humanity she felt were slipping away, a dimly lit memory fading in the waking shadows of reality.

Valerie looked in the mirror. Her body, tall and slender, was well-built yet sill womanly. Her eyes were once a rich brown, the same as her mother's, but the after effects of UNA had stained both irises a deep blue. UNA—sciences miraculous cure for all diseases and the damnation that had stolen her humanity. Valerie couldn't remember how or when she became infected with UNA. Her memories were fading, too, rotting somewhere in the back of her brain.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her thick chestnut hair, taking care to pin the loose strands back with the rest of her long mane. Valerie groaned; she hated getting dolled up for town, but it made her feel more human. Or at least, like her old self.

Valerie quickly resumed getting ready by putting on a short burgundy dress. She skillfully laced the corset behind her and tied the strings neatly together into a bow. A pair of black pumps was set beside her bed, which she reluctantly slipped into. After fastening the straps Valerie turned her attention to her nightstand.

A weapon rested upon it, gleaming.

It resembled a large hook used in fisheries, though this one had a few extra features. Valerie had designed it herself. She had even hand crafted a metal extension that custom fit her right arm. She pushed the switch that opened the device and slid her arm in, fingers grasping the cold metal handle. Before locking it secure, Valerie looked once more into the mirror. No matter how hard she searched, she would never find her old reflection.

A loud snap echoed and Valerie headed for town.


	2. The Lonely Guardian

Chapter One

The Lonely Guardian

The trail that led to town was dark and decrepit. Valerie's stilettos clicked on the remnants of broken stone; she had started down the road to the town of Vesper. Before that, she would have to travel through Altus Woods. The small patch of forest was mossy, wet, and full of shadows. Only the moon was visible in the velvety sky, yet it wasn't enough to light the way. Valerie switched on a small light that she had clipped to the front of her dress, illuminating the dense woods.

Even in the darkness Valerie was aware of every creature, her heightened senses picking up every moment, sound and scent. But the animals posed no threat to Valerie. It was _her _kind that always kept her on guard. Even so, the short walk through Altus Woods proved uneventful and the metal walls of Vesper were already coming into view. As the trees disappeared behind her, Valerie approached the massive entrance doors, only to be greeted by the guard.

"Miss Valerie," a distorted voice called. Valerie stood waiting as a lumbering shadow stepped forward, shaking the ground. The mechanical guard of Vesper was a giant, armor-plated from head to toe and a walking weapon.

"Animus," she greeted. "Quiet night, huh?"

Animus looked up at the moon, though he had no eyes to see with, just a visor adorned with markings. His body was humanoid, standing erect with perfect posture, but with cloven hands and feet. The only distinguishable facial feature he possessed was a metal mouth that mimicked flesh. "Yes, it appears so." he replied.

"I hope it stays that way." she commented.

"Out for supplies?" he asked in his strange voice. Animus briefly turned his back to insert his hand into a hole in the door, activating gears and other circuitry with the flick of a wrist. They spun together, whirling and shrieking as metal grinded against metal, until the whole wall began to move, as if a beast had awakened from slumber.

"Yes," she said. The doors sparked before her as they gradually opened. "I shouldn't be long."

"You know, my life would be less complicated if you would just move into town." he remarked, retracting his hand.

"For a robot, you're pretty mouthy." Valerie noted.

"Yes well, prolonged exposure to you will do that." he said with a smirk.

Valerie walked past Animus and through the parted doors, stopping to turn around once they began to close. "I'll be sure to watch my tongue next time." she told him.

"See you soon, Miss Valerie."


	3. The Town with No Memories

Chapter Three

The Town with No Memories

Vesper was awake with life. Valerie walked quickly through the crowds of people, all bearing the same stained-blue eyes as her. Fluorescent lights were strung across the high walls and along the five different levels, people walking about each one. Valerie was on the main level. Here there were shops, a food market and restaurant district, which was Valerie's destination.

She passed through the food market first, a place full of overwhelming smells, especially from the fish section. Her stomach lurched as she walked passed a cleaning station. The meat and produce section fared no better. Butchers hung up slabs of freshly cut meat and fruit venders displayed their finest produce, warmly inviting customers to view their wares.

"Ma'am," a child called out to Valerie, who turned to see a little girl with red pigtails holding a basket of apples. She looked hardly seven and had one front tooth missing. "Would you like to buy an apple? My mama and I grow 'em back home. They're really good!"

Smiling, Valerie pulled out a small coin purse from her brassier. "Yes, they look delicious." she agreed, and paid the girl for one apple.

"Thanks!" she said. A pang struck Valerie's heart when she saw the girl's blue eyes, not that this surprised her. The spread of UNA spared no one. Not even the children.

As the girl ran back to a woman, presumably her mother, working a nearby stand Valerie left the market. Finally free of the gut-wrenching stenches she decided to take a bit of her purchased apple. The little girl proved faithful to her word. Valerie ate it like a piece of candy until she was left with a core.

After tossing the remains into a waste basket Valerie saw her destination, _Everything Café._ She took a seat in the empty coffee shop, legs crossed, patiently waiting at the counter to be served by the woman working. It didn't take long for her to notice her new customer.

"I see that you didn't run into any trouble on the way here." she said, eyeing the clean hook on Valerie's arm.

"The path was clear tonight," said Valerie. "How's business?"

The waitress, a short and voluptuous woman with curly blonde hair leaned over the counter, her red cocktail dress hardly enough to contain her breasts. "The usual," she said. Valerie raised an eyebrow when a thin vial of blue fluid was laid before her.

"That's not why I came, Sara." Valerie sputtered. She tried to roll the vial backwards, but Sara caught it. Teasingly, she rolled the vial between her ivory fingers before handing it back to Valerie.

"You're low on UNA," Sara chided. "Its' been days since your last visit and you need all of your strength."

"I'm not that low," Valerie sulked, taking back the cursed vial. She slipped it down the front of her dress. "Besides, I have other reasons for coming here."

Sara leaned back against the counter, eyes cast down. "We haven't anymore leads, Val," she sighed. "I'm sorry, but all of the trails have run cold. There's no sign of your father anywhere."

Valerie sat silent. She was so close this time. It was years ago when she first started this wild goose chase and not once had she been this close to finding her father. Valerie turned her head when she felt her eyes swelling with tears. She was startled when Sara grabbed hold of her hand, fingers grasping her tightly.

"Don't ever give up, Valerie." she said.

Valerie nodded and left Everything Café quietly. She wasn't the only one who couldn't remember the outbreak of UNA—the entire population of Vesper had lost its memory. But Valerie had lost more than just her memory; she had lost track of her father, the creator of UNA.


End file.
